


Talisman

by Ernutet



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Future Fic (at the time of writing), Gen, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ernutet/pseuds/Ernutet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's more difficult – going away or staying behind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talisman

**Author's Note:**

> A hug and a huge cake to Anne for her generous help! All mistakes still present are all mine.
> 
> This story is one of my oldies, and has a little problem with formatting, but it's history and I'm leaving it as it is :)

Encyclopaedias teach that an amulet (from Latin amuletum, meaning "an object that protects a person from trouble") or a talisman (from Arabic tilasm, ultimately from Greek telesma or from the Greek word "talein" which means "to initiate into the mysteries.") consists of any object intended to bring good luck and/or protection to its owner. *  
Not that Daniel really believed in good luck, especially good luck brought to a person by a weird looking object. He’s  never had lucky charms or thought he’d have bad luck if a black cat strolled in front of him. Nope, no amulets around his neck.  
  
He paused in the process of packing the last three, dusty books when a picture fell out of one of the hefty volumes and onto his desk. He picked it up, carefully, gently, and was drawn into the past, way back when things were, in many ways, much simpler. His finger traced the faded, creased images of Sam...Teal’c. Jack.  
A small, wistful smile tugged at his lips.  
Jack.  
His amulet. Talisman. Lucky charm.  
For the last several years present in spirit rather than in flesh, but always, always there.  
Except, sometimes, Daniel wished his lucky charm was actually with him in more than metaphysical sense..  
Sometimes. Like now.  
Phone calls just didn’t cut it for an occasion such as this one. Daniel had endured Jack’s rant about the distance between the two galaxies and no e-mails or IMs from Atlantis; about all the dangers that lurked in the depths of the space and, of course, he’d been given a not-so-subtle reminder of his previous attempts to reach the city of his archaeological dreams. And then there had been a promise to be there to see him off.  
Daniel took the picture and glanced at the clock.   
Not gonna make it. Just under an hour to go.  
  
With a sigh Daniel put the books in the sturdy box marked _Dr. Jackson-lab_. An airman would come and take  it to the gateroom. It would probably be the last piece of ... _stuff_... to go through the gate. This time, they were shipping off from the Beta Site. _The Horizon_ was fuelled and ready, waiting for her passengers.  
With a last glance at the stripped-off-looking office, Daniel turned around, stepped out and closed the door.  
  
With Sam retired from the field and full time at Area 51, and Teal’c doing his Jaffa-leader-thing, always on the move, there was noone to actually see him off. Many faces had changed over the years, and some new people were in the old armchairs, behind the new computers up in the control room and in the newly equipped, high tech infirmary.  
Daniel felt like a fifth wheel. Sometimes even like a sixth.  
It was like with your old, kid’s bicycle - you’ve spent years riding it, and one of the wheels squeaks every time it turns, and the paint is not really there anymore, but it brings fond memories and you don’t want to get rid of it; so it’s kept in the depths of the basement, although it’s still fully operational and could be useful to someone else.  
Going away really felt like the only reasonable option he had.  
He wasn't running away. More like doing again what he loved the most.  
  
He felt the old flutter of excitement, of the unknown waiting beyond the gate, ready for him to explore and admire and learn from.  
He’d even asked Sam to go with him...but Cassie could have her baby any day now, and Sam felt  she needed to stay with her, give her parent’s support...at least for a while.  
The three of them met yesterday and they hugged him and kissed him and wished him good luck.  
He loved Sam and Cassie. But they weren't his lucky charms.   
  
So that little twinge of not-really-but-almost-fear was still present when Daniel stepped into the gateroom, his eyes glued to the bluish circle shimmering on the top of the ramp, the one that would take him into the next chapter of his life.  
He felt like that long haired, clumsy, awkward, just-hired Daniel Jackson of several lifetimes ago.  
  
A nod was cast in his direction from the control room and Daniel knew his time for contemplation  was up. Before he made a single step something made him turn around.  
  
And he was met with a sight of General Jack O’Neill running at full speed towards him, slowing down when he saw his quarry standing in his path.  
Jack came to a stop before him and for a long minute they were just standing, looking at one another, Jack trying to catch his breath and Daniel trying to make his vocal cords work. Something made it difficult for him to produce a single sound. But that same something made Jack’s eyes all watery, so he guessed it was okay to feel that way. Daniel felt himself being pulled into a strong embrace and a relieved sigh escaped him as he burrowed his face into the creases of an old, worn leather jacket.   
“You had to know I’d come to see you off...”, Jack murmured into his ear. “I already did the General/Dad-lecture-thing...just wanted to tell you I’ll try to be happy if you’re happy with this...and I’ll leave the light on.”  
Jack’s voice drifted off into whisper, then Daniel was squeezed almost to the rib-cracking point.  
“I’m so proud of you, Daniel. Sorry for not saying it before”.  
Daniel forced out words, deciding  not to mention the wetness he felt spreading across the side of his neck and shoulder: “We never needed words...it’s okay...And I’ll be back. I promise.”  
A loud, resonating voice intruded into their thoughts. “Doctor Jackson? We have to shut down the gate, Sir.”  
They pulled apart, slowly, each savouring the last moment of closeness. Not really caring anymore about what others thought, both wiped at their faces, smiling wryly.   
  
Jack watched Daniel pick up his bag, then walked with him to the ramp. Daniel paused, looking at the shimmering event horizon.   
“Good luck”, Jack said, trying to ignore the deja-vu feeling he got, standing with Daniel like this in front of the active wormhole...but this time...this time Daniel would not ascend, just visit another galaxy. All in a day’s work. Piece of cake.  
Daniel looked at his friend, feeling light and calm for the first time in days. He smiled, glanced around the gateroom and started up the ramp.  
“Hey!”, Jack called, and Daniel turned around, his eyebrows lifting up questioningly.  
“I’ll see you around...Doctor Jackson”.  
They both smiled, thinking of past times and brightly colored future waiting somewhere out there.  
A few more steps and the wormhole shut down behind Daniel.  
  
Jack didn’t know how long he’s been standing there when a voice announced a change of shift in the control and gateroom. Casting one last glance towards the naquadah ring, he jammed his hands in his pockets and walked towards the exit.   
Perhaps he could call Carter. See how things were in Nevada and with Cassie. And maybe, just maybe, think of a way to find them and Teal’c something important to do over there in Atlantis...like fiddling with strange machinery, fishing, teaching hand-to-hand combat for recreation, watching over one accident prone archaeologist...that kind of thing.  
It’s a big Universe, after all...just waiting to be explored.  
Eyes shining brightly, not with tears but with new determination, Jack entered the elevator and shot to the surface.  
  
  


THE END

  
  
_* The definition of an amulet comes from Wikipedia_

**Author's Note:**

> A big Thank you to those who have nominated and/or voted for this story at the Stargate Fan Awards 2007! :)


End file.
